A battery pack including a plurality of assembled batteries connected electrically in parallel is known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a battery pack in which two types of assembled batteries having different characteristics are connected electrically in parallel. The characteristics of the assembled battery include the characteristic of the tendency of open circuit voltage to drop in association with a reduction in SOC (State Of Charge).